


Heat and Pressure

by NeoSartor_Resartus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, a touch of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoSartor_Resartus/pseuds/NeoSartor_Resartus
Summary: With no shortage of discoveries to be made across the Land of Ooo, it was honestly just a matter of time before Frieda found herself drawn to the tantalizing mysteries offered by a lost cave system. Thankfully, Susan is right there with her to help plumb those dark, hot depths.
Relationships: Frieda/Susan Strong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Heat and Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sheesh, looks like I was even less productive on this one than my last story. I guess that’s just how it’s going to be for me from here on out. Oh well, it might get better or it might not. Who knows? Anyway, I just want to give a big shoutout to Hunter M (@HunterMnsfw) for providing the seed of this idea when they pointed out there were essentially no sexy stories about Susan and Frieda. I just felt like I had to do my part in remedying that situation. Enjoy!

The humidity always got to her first.

Granted, a thick animal hat was not exactly proper attire for exploring a muggy jungle isle, but Frieda wasn’t about to rule out the possibility of some mutant bug dropping into her hair as soon as she took it off. So, for now, the beads of sweat pricking up along her scalp were a minor price to keep such worries at bay. She needed to focus on navigating. It would be incredibly easy for them to lose their way out here. The tropical overgrowth is so thick about them, she doubted she’d have been able to penetrate it at all without Susan’s brute strength. The hulking ex-seeker plows through any trees and vegetation in her way with ease while Frieda rides atop her broad shoulders.

Like her, Susan had refused to remove her hat despite working up quite a sweat since they’d started a few hours ago. Susan perspired heavily even under normal conditions (a byproduct of her bio-augmented hypothalamus), which endowed her with a distinctly musky fragrance. Frieda had grown used to it – more or less – during their travels, but now it was almost palpable upon the still air.

As if that wasn’t distracting enough, Susan had apparently kept a number of old habits that were instilled in her during her time amongst the Hyoomans. One worth mentioning was her complete lack of modesty. As soon as her rag of a dress had become fully saturated with sweat, the larger woman had seen fit to whip it off and tie it around her waist in a makeshift loincloth without a second thought. Again, traveling together for all this time meant that Frieda wasn’t a complete stranger to seeing Susan in various states of undress. It did, however, demand a conscious effort from Frieda to keep from staring at her girlfriend’s heavy chest swaying right below her. All the more reason to keep her eyes on the holographic map in front of her.

“Okay, if the ship’s scans of the area are correct, we should be coming up on the entrance soon, Suze. You’ll wanna bear a little to the left here.”

“Gotcha.” Susan says as she makes a slight turn and tears a tangle of vines out of their way with a yank. “What’d you say this place was again?”

“Not sure. The readings show some unique caverns, but there’re definitely a few sections that look engineered. Probably pre-war humans.”

“Oh, cool. Watch your head.”

Susan ducks underneath a series of low-hanging branches (making sure she’s low enough to give Frieda ample clearance). On the other side, she straightens back up and crunches through a gathering of elephant ear plants.

“What do you think it is?”

“It’s an underground structure on a small island in the middle of nowhere, so I’d say military. Possibly, a listening outpost. The fun part will be finding out for ourselves.”

“And maybe punching something? Like a big ol’ cave worm!”

Frieda grimaces. “I mean…if there are any around, sure. I really hope not, though.”

“Don’t worry. We can take on anything that might be down there.”

In demonstration of this fact, Susan pauses at a large tree and hurls her foot into the side of its trunk. The force of the kick shatters the wood and it keels over with a loud, splintering crack as it crashes into the all-encompassing brush. Satisfied with herself, Susan continues on her merry way.

“We should still be careful while we’re down in there, Suze. Even if we don’t run into any local wildlife, I’m not sure how stable these caverns are. Some of them could be prone to cave-ins.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be an adventure without some danger. Would it, Frie?”

Frieda chuckles. “No. No, I guess it wouldn’t.”

Negotiating the oppressive curtains of vegetation for a little longer, the two explorers press on until they arrive at the foot of a craggy crest that rises abruptly from the jungle floor. As they approach it, they spy a sizable cleft in the earth at its base.

“That should be it.”

“I hope it’s cooler down there than it is up here. Phew.” 

Susan wipes a sheet of sweat from the top of her chest as she retrieves a water canister from her pack. She uncaps the lid, taking a large swig of it before offering it up to Frieda. The smaller girl takes a few swallows. She then switches off the holomap display on her wrist projector and dismounts from Susan’s shoulders.

“I wouldn’t count on it. The system runs relatively close to the surface, but I doubt there’s much air circulation.” Frieda says, passing the container back to Susan. “It’ll probably be about the same.”

She takes it and stows it back in with her other supplies. “Uff. We should’ve brought towels.”

They move up to the rift and peer over the edge. With the sky obscured behind the canopy, what little light that filters in from above cannot pierce the murky depth in front of them. It gives the impression that the pit is more a product of the shadows themselves – carved out by their impenetrable weight – than any singular force of nature. Undeterred by the foreboding atmosphere, Frieda continues to study the yawning abyss until her eyes catch upon something out of place jutting from the wall directly below them. She squats down for a closer look and finds the remains of an old steel handgrip that had been drilled directly into the rock. There is a procession of them leading further into the hole.

“Hey look, we can use these to get down. This must have been one of the entrances that the old-world humans used.”

“Huh. That’s a pretty low-tech way of getting in and out. You’d think they’d make an actual set of stairs or something.”

“Whoever was here probably wanted to keep a low profile.” Frieda suggests. She eases herself over the lip of the pit and climbs down the first few rungs. “Just as well. I didn’t want to have to get out all the belaying equipment.”

Susan clambers over and gives the metal rails a few test pulls to make sure that they can support her considerable bulk. Finding them suitably stable, she follows her love down the side of the steep trench. All light quickly recedes as they descend, steeping the pair in pitch darkness. For a moment, Susan struggles to find the next rung to slot her foot into when a soft gleam winks on below her. She glances down to see Frieda holding out her wrist projector. One of the green glass orbs on its side pops out and creates a floating bubble of light next to them. It bathes the surrounding area in a pleasant silvery glow, like moonlight.

“There. That’s better.” Frieda remarks. Her voice echoes up and down the shaft.

“Thanks. I was worried I was about to step on you or something.”

“Don’t mention it. Spelunking blind isn’t something I’m ready to try just yet.”

The pair climb down for several more meters until Frieda suddenly feels her heel touch upon solid ground. She hops off the rungs and strides a few paces ahead as her lover descends the rest of the way from behind. The little orb of light at her shoulder floats out to reveal a long channel of dark rock rolling ahead of them. The walls have a smooth, billowy surface stratified with parallel grooves that run all the way down to the floor.

“Oh, hey, it’s a lava tube. This island must’ve been a volcano at some point.”

Frieda hears Susan’s heavy footfall crunching against the broken pieces of ceiling rock that cover the floor behind her.

“We’re not going to take a turn and fall into some lava or something, are we?”

“If we did, it would be magma since we’re underground.”

“You just said it was a ‘lava’ tube.”

“Yeah. When it was originally formed, it was from a lava flow. Any molten rock we encountered now would be considered magma. But, no, there’s none of that here. This place dried up thousands of years ago.”

“Nerd.”

“Lummox.”

Their eyes clash in mock indignation and the two break out into another fit of giggles as they start down the corridor.

“So, how far in are we heading?”

Frieda wipes a few fat drops of sweat beading along her forehead and clicks her holomap back on. It displays a small red dot in the middle of a series of crisscrossing channels. “About four kilometers, assuming it’s a straight shot. If we run into any tight or partially collapsed sections, we might have to take it slower or find an alternate route.” She taps on the image hovering over her wrist and it zooms in on the model of the tube they are currently following. “It doesn’t look like there are any dead ends on the path we’re taking, so at least we won’t have to backtrack.”

“Nice. If we find a nice spot, we could make camp.”

“Hm, I don’t know if I’d really wanna sleep down here. Do you?”

Susan shrugs. “I’m way accustomed to sleeping in dark caves. I think it’s kind of relaxing.”

“Oh, right. It must feel kind of nostalgic for you, then.”

“You don’t live in the absence of sunlight for more than a decade without learning to appreciate certain aspects of the dark.”

“…I guess we could give it a try if it starts to look like we won’t make it back to the ship before nightfall. And that’s assuming we don’t run into anything dangerous. I’m not sleeping anywhere with subterranean creatures lurking about.”

“That’s fair.”

The pair thread their way along a continual succession of twists and forks, pushing further into the labyrinthine tunnels. One of the branches they take, however, makes a sharp twist and the walls suddenly lose their wide, meandering configuration. The shaft begins to narrow bit by bit until Susan is eventually forced to walk at an angle once her shoulders start to rub up against the rock. The confined space and stagnant air only serves to magnify the scent of her companion tingling against Frieda’s nose. She does her best to continue ignoring it, but every so often she catches herself taking a deep lungful. The ex-experimenter tries to reassure herself that it’s simply from shortness of breath. Even in her own head, it doesn’t sound convincing. 

Around another corner, the light from their glow orb falls upon a partially collapsed portion of the tunnel. There’s still a path running through the fallen rock, but it’s low to the floor and even more narrow than before. Frieda squats down and glances back at Susan.

“You think you can fit through here? It looks like it might be kinda tight for you.”

Susan looks over her girlfriend’s shoulder and studies the width of the passage in front of them. She nods.

“I think so…as long as it doesn’t get any smaller. Does it?”

Frieda expands the small portion of the tunnel on her holoscreen. “Doesn’t look like it. I can’t make out too much detail at this level, though. My map might be several centimeters off.” She pauses and looks back up to the opening again. “If there’s any spot where you feel like you can’t fit, we can always just backtrack. There’s a few longer routes we could take instead.” 

“Alright. Lead on.”

Walking in a half crouch, Frieda sends her glow orb ahead to brighten their way. The floor of the burrow is covered in a fine layer of rock dust, presumably freed from the cave in. Curiously, larger chunks of rock are also present, but most are heaped up against the walls, leaving a relatively clear path below. Frieda furrows her brow as the stream of rubble continues to pass in and out from the shadows on either side. There was no way rainwater could have done this; something else used these tunnels. 

Frieda is just about to voice her concern when she hears a startled *Ooof* echo from behind. She stops and looks back to Susan who has halted mid-crawl.

“Let me guess – you can’t fit.”

Susan giggles in embarrassment. “Uh, no.”

Sighing, Frieda clicks a button on her wrist projector to summon the light back over to them. It exposes Susan’s blushing face. Her expression is stuck halfway between a grimace and an apologetic smile.

“Okay, start backing up.”

“Wait, before we do that, let me just let me try to…nggh…” The bulky woman wiggles her hips a bit, inching herself a little forward against the rock.

“Susan, don’t! You’re only going to make it worse!”

“No, I can do it, just a little…bit…”

With a jerk, she tries to throw her weight forward but, despite her strength, she doesn’t budge. Susan huffs in defeat.

“Okay, yeah, I’m stuck.”

“Dang it, Suze!”

“I know! I’m sorry! I thought I could pop through if I tried.” 

Frieda scoots up underneath her girlfriend to survey the issue. Sure enough, the ex-seeker’s hips are wedged in tight against the stone. 

“Great. You’re too far in to push out unless we had some sort of lubricant – which, of course, we don’t.”

Susan hangs her head upside-down, watching Frieda from between her low-hanging cleavage. “Then what are we gonna do?”

“I’m going to have to cut the rock around you.”

“With what?”

Frieda holds up her wrist. “This.”

The glow orb swings in close and puts a small spotlight on the area were Susan’s muscle presses against the side of the burrow. Frieda levels her forearm and aims it toward the stone.

“Hold still.”

Susan holds her breath, and her body goes rigid.

A thin red laser lances out from one of Frieda’s projector lenses and pierces the basalt. She traces with an artist’s precision, carving in a sweeping arc to keep the molten trail from so much as singeing her lover. Susan watches stock still, captivated by the keen look of concentration on the smaller woman’s face as she works. Her eyes spark brilliantly under the flash of the beam. She feels herself blushing and sweating even harder than before. 

Moments later, the laser shuts off and Frieda backs out from underneath her.

“It should be weak enough for you to break, now. Careful of the edge; it’s still hot.”

Susan gives her hips another jerk and the portion of rock rips away. Unfortunately, the sudden release sends the ex-seeker tumbling forward, straight onto her girlfriend.

“Uuoof!”

Frieda feels the air rush out of her lungs as what feels like a solid refrigerator’s worth of muscle and fat flap down on top of her. She can’t see or move. The only sensations are a slick, smothering weight and an eye-wateringly potent smell of sweat. Above her, Susan is at a loss as she fumbles around in a hurried and clumsy attempt to get off of the smaller woman. The narrow channel (relatively speaking) makes repositioning her hefty limbs incredibly awkward, though. The fact that the glow orb is stuck in spotlight mode and directed towards a wall just compounds the situation further.

After a few moments of blind struggle and frantic apologizing, Susan finally manages to shimmy her way back on her knees and elbows and grab the glow orb. She spins it around, casting its spotlight squarely on Frieda. The ex-experimenter is sprawled out upon the ground with a dizzy look on her face. She is absolutely plastered in Susan’s perspiration.

“Frieda? Are you alright?”

Frieda blinks and slowly props herself up on her elbows. She takes a deep breath. “Y-Yeah…I think I’m good. I-” She passes a hand over her face, wiping the excess sweat from her eyes. She grimaces and looks at the sopping stain all the way down the front of her jumpsuit. “Glob, Suze. You soaked me straight through, didn’t you?”

“Um, I guess I did. Sorry about that.”

“S’okay. I should’ve moved back further.” 

She grunts as she sits back up and presses a button on her projector. The glow orb floats over to her side and resets to its omnidirectional lighting. Now able to see clearly, Frieda pulls a small tab located just behind the chin strap of her hat. A seam opens up along the front her jumpsuit. She then slips her arms out of her sleeves and ties the top portion of the suit around her waist. Her slender upper half is all but bare save for a plain strapless bra. It, too, is damp.

Susan finds herself staring once again. She quickly glances away as soon as Frieda looks over at her. 

“Right,” She gets up and begins to crouch-walk down the tunnel once more. “Let’s move.” 

Susan follows, crawling along more carefully this time. Frieda speaks up again a few minutes later. 

“Hey, before you got stuck, I was about to say that I don’t think we’re alone down here.”

“What do you mean? Did you see something?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that this part of the system looks like it caved in pretty recently, but all of rubble has been swept clean off to the sides.” 

Susan takes a glimpse at the piles of stone flanking them. “Are you worried? We can always leave if you don’t feel safe, Frie.”

“No, not yet. Just keep your eyes peeled, I guess. And be ready to punch something.”

“I always am.”

Frieda chuckles. “You sure are, Beef-Butt.”

The pair continue on through the partially collapsed tube for a short while longer. Eventually, with several more meandering twists of hollow earth behind them, the shaft terminates and widens out into a surprisingly expansive cavern. Frieda stands up with Susan and allows her glow orb to drift to the center of the chamber ahead of them, increasing the brightness to its max. Even so, the light cannot even begin to fill the open stretch of darkness. Only the tips of some lavacicles are illuminated as they droop down from the shadowy crimps along the ceiling, right above their corresponding drip stalagmites that rise from the floor. Several of them are fused in the middle to form a natural colonnade of rugged lava pillars girdling the area.

The two explorers stop directly underneath the ball and look around them. There is nothing to see but vague forms of volcanic rock encroaching upon the edge of the light.

“So, where to now?” Again, her voice echoes. “I don’t see an exit anywhere.”

Frieda returns her attention to her projector and brings up the map once more. “Uh, there should be another connecting tunnel somewhere around here. Let me see…”

The glow orb switches over to spotlight mode and the single lance of light sweeps out over one of the walls. It uncovers yet another formation hidden deep within the murk: a steep mound of lobular rock. It rises, almost like a giant cluster of grapes, up to a single protruding ledge high overhead. Though indistinct, both Frieda and Susan can distinguish the outline of another tunnel’s entrance just beyond its edge.

“There. That should be it. Think you can climb us up there, Suze?”

They walk over to the base of the rock and Susan sticks her hand inside one of the little grooves running between each lobe. She gives it a testing pull and gives a satisfied nod as the stone holds tight beneath her weight.

“No problem. Just make sure to keep the light ahead of us.”

Frieda is about to climb onto her girlfriend’s back when she suddenly freezes. Something cold and wet had just wrapped around her ankle. She whips about and screams.

There, just on the periphery of the ambient light, stands the silhouetted outline of a horrifically gaunt humanoid figure. It hunches over, with a single long arm – longer, even, than its entire body – outstretched. Instead of fingers, a cluster of mucus-coated tentacles grips her leg. The thing tugs urgently. 

Susan acts in a flash, snatching the creature by its forearm and squeezing hard. Her thick fingers split the translucent flesh wide open and shatter the bone underneath into splinters. A dark slash of blood spatters the floor, and the thing bellows out a frightening howl of pain. Not quite finished, Susan follows up with a fierce kick to the center of the monster’s chest which sends it crashing back into the darker recesses of the chamber. There is a heavy thud and the monster’s yowl cuts off. She looks down at Frieda.

“Did it hurt you?”

“No.” She takes a deep, steadying breath. “No, I don’t thi-” 

Frieda cuts off as several more creatures similar to the first one shamble into view. There are more dim, misshapen profiles waiting just behind them.

“Start climbing, Susan. Now.”

Swiftly, Susan throws her girlfriend over her shoulder and leaps onto the face of the rock and climbs. A cacophony of screeches rises from below as monsters surge around the base, all clambering to give chase to their newfound prey. 

“Glob! How the flup did they all get the drop on us?”

“I’m pretty sure *nhhgh*,” Frieda grunts as she peels a hunk of loose rock from the wall as Susan continues to claw her way up, “that they’re adapted to stalking these tunnels!” She hurls it down and nails one of the creatures at the front of the pack in the head. It tumbles over and plows into the ones below, taking them along with it. The swarm courses around the fallen unabated, shrieking and gurgling as their gruesomely long arms grasp out at the pair. Each lash is closer than the last.

Susan knows that they’re gaining on them. She also knows that she has virtually no chance of outclimbing any kind of cave-dwelling mutant with suction-cup-filled hands. Throwing all caution to the wind, then, the ex-seeker blindly dynos herself up the remainder of their ascent. The risky maneuver pays off, thankfully, as she snags the top of the formation midair. She mantels over it in a heartbeat, clutching her girlfriend gently to her chest as she tears into a full sprint down the tunnel ahead. The glow orb darts in from the rear and retakes its position floating next to Frieda. Seconds later, the first of the hoard crests the ridge as well. 

“I can’t fight off that many. We gotta lose them quick!”

Under less dire straits, being cradled against her girlfriend’s bare rack would have been more than welcome. Now, though, as they jostle against her in time with Susan’s hurried gait, they are merely a nuisance. She shoves one of the mounds away in exasperation and brings her map up again. Her eyes flit across the tangled webway of corridors in search of anything that might save their skins. “Okay, okay. Uh, swing a right at the next fork.”

Following her direction, Susan dashes into a slightly smaller offshoot from the main tunnel that she’d been following. The inside of this lava tube is similar to the one she’d gotten stuck inside: walls and ceiling webbed over in a crisscross of cracks and fractures. Loose chunks of rock clatter loudly around her feet as she races onward. They are practically unheard, though, next to the chilling squeals of their pursuers echoing about.

“I don’t think we’ve lost them, Frie!” 

“We’re not _trying_ to lose them! Just run!”

They round a bend in the tunnel and, there, as the driving footfall and howls of the cave-dwellers grows ever louder, Susan spies a gap several yards ahead that marks the entrance to another chamber.

“There it is!” Frieda exclaims. “Start punching the wall, Susan! Hurry!”

Confused, but with no time to doubt, Susan does as she’s commanded. She winds up her free fist and brings it crashing into the wall without breaking her stride. Great chunks of rock and debris erupt against her knuckles.

“Yeah, that’s it! Keep doing it!”

While Susan throws out haymakers every other couple of steps, Frieda tinkers with her projector. The glow orb breaks away at the press of a few buttons and zips over to the opposite wall. Its light winks off. An electric hum fills the shaft, and a brilliant red beam erupts from the ball’s glass surface. The ray cleaves into the rock as the orb races alongside the two adventurers, leaving a blazing furrow on the wall as they run. Above, the roof of the tunnel trembles.

The cave-dwellers are nearly upon them by now. Their guttural bellows have risen to a fever pitch in anticipation of their meal.

“Frieda! They’re close!”

“Just a few more seconds!” 

As they close in on the gap at the end of the hall, Susan demolishes one last chunk of wall while Frieda’s little satellite swivels about. The beam slashes into the dark behind them, cutting stone and creature alike in its path.

“NOW!” Frieda shouts over the inhuman shrieks and wails. “JUMP!” 

Susan dives headlong through the exit. No sooner do they clear its threshold then the roof of the tunnel finally buckles under its own weight. There is a *CRAKK* and then a deafening blast as several hundred tons of basalt come crashing down in an instant. The ex-seeker lands hard on her back against the cavern floor with Frieda held protectively against her chest. A thick cloud of dust disgorges from the mouth of the tunnel. Huddled together, they lie completely still and wait for the tremors to subside.

Eventually, when all is quiet, Frieda dares to open her eyes.

“You hurt, Suze?”

With a grimace, Susan coughs. She nods. “I’m okay. You?”

“My heart’s almost pumping out of my chest, but I’m alright. We cut it pretty close back there; I wasn’t sure if we’d collapse this section of the cavern too.”

“Better to risk it than getting munched on by a pack of cave ghouls. That was really smart bringing the tunnel down on them.”

“Well, I _am_ a huge nerd, aren’t I?”

Susan props herself up and grins. “You sure are.”

Frieda returns the smile, sliding off her girlfriend’s stomach and onto her feet. Her glow orb drifts over to her side and brightens the chamber around them. Lava pillars loom overhead as in the previous room, their tops and bottoms thronged by the rough edges of lavacicles and drip stalagmites. Unlike any of the other areas they’d seen, however, nearly every surface of this cave is stippled with crystals. The deposits range from the miniscule flecks that line the walls and floors, to great shards – larger than Susan’s entire body – that protrude in clusters from the bases of a few pillars. They glitter and flash like a host of stars as the light catches across their manifold surfaces. 

“Ho dang. It’s beautiful.” Susan murmurs.

“It is. And, if I didn’t misread the map in all the confusion,” Frieda says as she directs the orb further out in front of them, “the entrance to the bunker should be further down…that way.”

The light falls upon the end of the cavern to reveal the entrance to another section of tunnel that also sparkles with crystals. They follow the glinting corridor for a time, keeping quiet as possible just in case there were any more cave ghouls lurking further up the line. Thankfully, despite intersecting several other tunnels, the way remains clear until the pair arrive at another cavern much the same as the previous one. Along the far wall there are outlets leading to yet more passages, but at its center stands a towering metal door embedded deep within the rock. Its vault-like façade is replete with all manner of reinforced locks, bolts, and seals. Not a single component among them shows any sign of wear despite a millennium of neglect.

“Geez, that’s some hatch.” Susan remarks as they approach. “Whatever’s inside must be pretty important. Or dangerous.”

“Probably. But, like you said earlier, what’s an adventure without a little danger?” 

“I did say that…” Susan reaches out and runs her fingers along the front of the door. “So, how are we gonna open her up?”

“Lasers, of course.” Frieda replies matter-of-factly as she taps away at her wrist projector.

On command, the glass orb aligns itself with the center of the vault door. Its soft lantern glow switches off and, with a mechanical whirr, another thick red beam leaps out from its surface and penetrates the outer panel. The metal blazes bright orange under the focus of the beam. Then, as it softens, the orb slowly begins to rotate, carving out the start of a wide circle.

The ex-experimenter watches the little glass ball execute her command. Satisfied, she steps back and motions to Susan.

“It’ll be a while before it finishes up. C’mon, I think we’ve earned a break.”

The two adventurers withdraw to the base of a nearby pillar where the cave floor is relatively smooth and free of debris. They shrug off their packs, then sit down next to one another, both bathed in the soft red glow coming off the beam as it works.

“You’re really handy with all your lasers, Frie.”

“Thanks. Optical physics was my major, after all.”

Susan nods, picking out her water bottle and taking a swig from it. She unscrews the top and dumps a portion down the front of her face and across her chest. Frieda, likewise, takes a long drought from hers.

“Hey, come to think of it, how come you got a job as a toy maker on Founder’s Island? Wasn’t that, like, _way_ below your skill level? All those degrees of yours and everything?”

The question causes Frieda to choke on her water, throwing her into a sudden coughing fit. Alarmed, Susan attempts to pat her girlfriend on the back, but Frieda dissuades her with a wave of her hand.

After several more ragged coughs into her fist, she swallows roughly and looks up in disbelief at Susan. “Y-You’re *kaff* *kaff* serious? You mean *kaf* you actually didn’t know? I thought all the seekers knew.”

“Knew what?”

Frieda pauses, then sighs heavily.

“When we were still forbidden to leave the island, if you got caught as a hider, they would revoke all of your educational and professional achievements. After re-education, you were put into the general labor pool. You had to live with whatever job they picked for you. No promotions, no quitting, and just enough pay to get by – all for the rest of your life.”

Susan frowns. She looks down ruefully at her girlfriend. “Frieda…”

“You really didn’t know? You were one of the chief seekers.”

“I…my seekers were just in charge of catching hiders. Whatever happened to the hiders after we got them into re-ed…it wasn’t part of our job to know. It wasn’t part of the job to ask questions. Ever.”

“Well, now you know, I guess…”

“I don’t know why I never put it together. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Suze. It’s fine. We’re past all that, so no reason to dwell on it. We’re here, now – exploring Ooo and having adventures. Everything worked out in the end.”

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt you.”

“…It did. It hurt both of us, bad. We’re all victims of Founder’s Island.” She looks up at Susan and offers her a comforting smile. “But doing cool stuff like this helps, don’t you think?”

Susan returns her girlfriend’s empathetic expression and nods. “It does.”

“And, you know, I can think of at least one way we can make it even better.”

“Like how?”

In answer, Frieda runs a hand up along the larger woman’s thigh.

“Oh. Oh!” A dark blush blossoms across Susan’s face. “You mean…here?”

“Why not?” There’s a glint of mischief in Frieda’s eyes as she gazes up at her partner. “We’ve got some time to kill, and if any of those things were still hunting us, they would’ve caught up long before now.”

“Wow, almost getting eaten and crushed really got you going, huh?”

“Maybe it’s all the adrenaline. Not to mention the sexy, shirtless hunk of girl sitting right next to me.”

Susan snickers. “Alright, I get it. You don’t have to sweet talk me.”

“I know, but it’s fun seeing how much it makes you blush.”

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Susan slides the dress-turned-loincloth off her legs. She then doffs her cat hat and flicks her head sideways, allowing her blonde locks to tumble out over the unshaven portion of her head. She balls the two articles together and casually tosses them aside as she turns about fully toward Frieda.

“You were trying so hard not to take peeks at me earlier. It was cute”

Now, it was Frieda’s turn to blush as she looks abashedly at the ground. “You…uh, you noticed that, huh?”

“Pretty hard not to,” Susan teases. She bends over lightly and parts her legs for the smaller woman’s benefit. “But I don’t mind, Frie. Look and touch all you want.”

Frieda’s face lights up as she finally lifts her gaze to drink in her girlfriend. As ever, ‘monolithic’ was perhaps one of the few words that could adequately convey Susan’s unique physique. Her staggering musculature, girded with a thick layer of rippling fat, reminded Frieda of tales from humanity’s distant past – of gods and goddesses, semi-divine warriors, and legendary champions. In her eyes, the ex-seeker was, like them, an embodiment of primordial power and beauty, fit for any number of poems or statues in her honor.

She leans forward and places a worshipful kiss in the middle of her chest. Susan lets out an airy sigh.

Emboldened, Frieda scoots forward, running her hands along her girlfriend’s abs and up to her boobs. They’re so soft; their plump curves dimple at the slightest touch of her fingertips. She stands up a bit taller on her knees and plants a few more feathery kisses along her collarbone and the edge of one of her cannonball-like shoulders. As she leans into the side of her neck, Susan gives the elastic strap on Frieda’s bra a small tug. It twangs against her back.

“Hey, hold on. I wanna see you too, Frie.”

Frieda blinks and looks down to the damp clothes still clinging to her body. She’d been so absorbed with Susan that she’d nearly forgotten herself in the moment. “Oh, right. Just a sec.”

Backing away slightly, Frieda rolls onto her butt, kicks off her shoes and socks, and hastily peels the lower portion of her jumpsuit and panties down her legs. She then pulls a small tab in the middle of her bra. Like the top of her jumpsuit, a seam opens between the two cups and allows the undergarment to slip from her chest. Finally, the ex-experimenter plucks off her dog hat and casts it aside, freeing her long shock of dark red hair.

“There,” she says as she gets back up on her knees. “That better?”

Susan’s eyes pass over her girlfriend’s slender frame, doting upon her teardrop breasts, pronounced hips, and the fiery patch that crowns her slit. Counter to Frieda’s flattering perception of her, Susan considered her own body a kind of manufactured ideal – more a tool designed to the specifications of their former oppressors than anything. Frieda’s beauty, however, was authentic. Her entire body was uniquely her own. She smiles adoringly at her.

“Much.”

“Sweet.” Frieda exclaims. She shuffles back over and takes her lover’s breasts (or, rather, the small portion she can actually grab) in hand before repositioning herself astride her wide hips. The heavy tit-flesh molds around her palms as her fingers find their way to the buds of Susan’s nipples. She brushes and tugs them until they pop out fully in her grasp. “Now, where were we?”

She presses a kiss deep into the hollow of Susan’s neck. Then another in the spot below her ear. Just as she reaches her destination at the corner of Susan’s mouth, Frieda feels two strong hands take a gentle, yet firm, hold against her: one along the small of her back, another around the back of her head. Before Frieda can do anything, Susan pulls her in, mashing their mouths together. Their tongues slip and tangle over one another while puffs of hot breath break between the seal of their lips. Back below, Susan’s other hand pushes against Frieda’s rear, pressing her up against her abs. Frieda follows the cue, rubbing her mound over the solid stack of muscle in turn.

They kiss, rub, and grind until Frieda suddenly pulls away with a pop of their lips. She snakes her hands around her head and back, laces her fingers through her girlfriend’s, and pulls them back in front of them. Susan obliges the smaller woman, watching with a somewhat bemused expression (cut with faint disappointment over the interruption of their make-out session) while she slides back down her chest. Frieda slips to the ground between Susan’s legs, promptly grips the two meaty thighs on either side of her and pushes them apart. Her lips curl.

A dense triangle of dark golden hair, wet with sweat, spreads itself out before her. She leans in, completely burying her nose within it.

 _‘Grob, she smells,’_ she thinks as a fresh wave of musk burns the inside of her nostrils. _‘I love it.’_

Frieda traces the tip of her nose down her girlfriend’s bush until she hits upon her clit, roughly the size of the tip of Frieda’s thumb, jutting rigidly outward. She gives her it a quick kiss and swipes two fingers along the outside of the ex-seeker’s labia. Susan grunts at her touch and leans further back against the ground.

“Ooh, someone’s already pretty dang wet, huh?” Frieda teases as she raises her fingers up in front of her. Both digits are coated in a heavy glaze.

“As if *ah* as if I can’t feel that slick you left on my belly.”

“You got me there.” She runs her tongue along her fingers, licking them clean before sticking them straight into Susan’s muff.

Susan stiffens and lets out a sharp gasp that reverberates off the cavern walls. Snickering, Frieda leans back in and brushes the tip of her tongue around the edge of her lover’s hood while slowly pumping her fingers in and out. She feels every quiver and clench right down to her knuckles. Throaty moans merge with increasingly wet sloshing noises to outstrip the sound of Frieda’s breathy huffs, even in her own ears. 

“Glob, Frie, you’re so _good_ at this!”

Frieda peppers the outside of Susan’s pearl with a few more feathery kisses and casts a wicked smirk at her girlfriend. “A competent toymaker knows just the right way to use her hands.” She punctuates her claim with a meticulously timed curl of her fingertips. Susan’s head whips back with a shout. A small spurt of girl cum leaps across Frieda’s upturned palm and she giggles. “See what I mean?” 

“Th-*hah*-that was mean!”

“Oh, you haven’t seen ‘Mean Frieda’ yet, Suze, but I can give you a little taste of it. After all, you _were_ an awfully bad girl for not listening to me earlier.” 

At this, the ex-experimenter dives in, planting her face right against Susan’s mound. She breathes deeply of her girlfriend’s scent and sets to work lavishing every inch of the larger woman’s lap. Frieda’s tongue follows the deep ridges of Susan’s augmented thigh muscles; starting from above her knees, she glides down into the crease of her groin. Each time she reaches the tender spot, she hovers there for a second before planting a light kiss on it and beginning again on the other thigh. She completes this tortuous circuit over and over again, relishing all the cries and wriggles it provokes in her partner. Then, after several passes, she once again feels Susan’s strong hands palm the back of her head. They urge her towards the center of her weeping honeypot.

“F-Frieda,” Susan sputters in a shaky voice that borders on agony. “Puh-LEEEASE!”

She hums in contemplation and blows a stream of air directly across Susan’s slit.

“GAH!” 

Frieda snickers. “How ‘bout you _convince_ me that you’ve earned it?”

Grasping her meaning, Susan quickly sits upright and picks Frieda out from between her legs. The ex-seeker arranges her girlfriend in her arms as though she weighed nothing, draping her along her forearm and bicep like one would cradle a baby.

“You sure have a thing for carrying me, huh, Suze?”

“I can’t help myself; you’re just way too cute.”

“Just cute? Not sexy?” Frieda asks huskily. She makes a slight pose, tilting her hips to one side while puffing out her chest in an effort to show off her boobs a little more.

“Yeah, very sexy,” Susan assents as she leans in with a smirk. “Sexy, brave, brilliant Frieda.”

They rub their foreheads together and delve into another kiss. While their tongues mesh, Susan slides her free hand down Frieda’s body. She caresses her tits, giving one of the stiff, dark nipples a quick pinch that makes her girlfriend moan aloud into her mouth. From there, her fingertips travel the silky-smooth contours of her abdomen until they reach the pronounced ridge of her hips. Susan runs her fingers through her delicate patch of pubic hair for a moment before finally dipping to the prize below. The larger woman is surprised at how wet it feels, her slit leaking even at the slightest touch. Despite all her teasing, Frieda clearly craved release as much as she did (if not more). 

Susan obliges her love’s need without hesitation, slipping her middle finger right inside. Frieda’s eyes pop open and she breaks their kiss with a sudden yelp as the digit wedges inside her. Her stomach tenses.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I got you.” Susan soothes.

She circles her finger around the outer rim of her girlfriend’s entrance, acclimating her a bit more. Once she relaxes, Susan carefully adds her ring finger to the mix. This time, Frieda only lets out a small hum of pleasure. Susan gazes down happily at her and starts to gently slide her fingers in and out of Frieda’s hot, clutching folds.

“Mmm,” Frieda murmurs, eyelids fluttering. 

“Is it good? I know my hands aren’t as…nimble as yours.”

“No, no. Ooh, it’s perfect.”

The smaller woman snuggles in comfortably against her girlfriend’s chest, using her breast for a pillow while she basks in the unhurried stroke of her fingers. Every now and again, Susan’s thumb would roll across the tip of her clit, making her jerk. The rhythmic thrusts build in strength until, suddenly, Susan begins to use the arm supporting Frieda’s back to swing her forward in time with each plunge. While her fingers sink as deep as possible inside her lover, Susan tilts her head in and swirls her tongue directly over Frieda’s hood.

Now, Frieda is the one that’s shouting up at the sparkling stalactites of the cavern ceiling. She feels herself dribble out onto Susan’s fingers – not a full orgasm, yet, but enough to leave her pussy twitching and gripping hard. Susan retracts her fingers and lifts her mouth from her clit, making Frieda hiss in painful need. The ex-seeker casts her gaze down into Frieda’s pleading eyes, content to see how quickly she’d reduced her girlfriend to the same fit of shameless begging as her. She licks her lips.

“So, you think I’ve earned it?”

“Y-Yes! Alright!” She shudders in desperation. “I need to cum right *huuf* _right now_!”

“Yeah, me too,” Susan admits, plopping Frieda down in a straddle across her left thigh. “C’mon, let’s make it quick. I don’t think I can take anymore waiting.”

“Love you, Suze.”

“Love you too, Frie.”

With this, she leans back down onto her left side and raises her right leg over Frieda’s shoulder. The smaller woman scootches along her girlfriend’s leg until she mashes her pussy right up against Susan’s with an audible *splish*. Both girls gasp. Then, reflexively, they start to churn their hips in unison. Their glistening folds slip slickly against one another, the excess fluid seeping out warmly between their thighs. The trembling in their legs increases. Frieda sets her teeth, tightens her grip on her Susan’s trunk of a leg to brace against the waves of pleasure that hammer away at her core. Unable to find anything of her own to hold, Susan turns her inhuman might to the cavern floor. She digs her fingers into the solid rock beneath, cracking it within her fists.

Flushed and breathless, sweat rills down the pair’s overstimulated flesh, practically misting off their bodies within the stifling cavern atmosphere. The steady rotation of their hips gives way to frantic thrashing. Neither woman is in control of her movement any longer. Only a chorus of broken, pleasure-fueled cries serves to mark the meter of their final progression together. 

A particularly powerful buck of Frieda’s hips causes her clit to catch on Susan’s at just the right angle. It’s more than enough by this point. White-hot bolts of ecstasy spill from their conjoined mounds, overloading both lovers at once with mind-stuttering sparks of pleasure. Muscles strain, backs arch, toes and fingers curl as though electrified; until, finally, the cries taper off. Frieda and Susan flop backward, groaning and shuddering as the last crest of orgasm washes past them.

They stay there, legs still locked over one another’s heaving chests, until a portion of their strength finally returns to their pleasure-heavy limbs. Frieda sits up first.

“Grob.” She exclaims, examining herself. A thick glaze of sweat and girl cum now coats her entire lower half. “You got me good, Suze; I’m a giant mess.”

Susan winces and pulls herself upright. She gives her wet thighs a bit of a squeeze. “Well, you *huff* you shouldn’t have teased me so much *hff* if you wanted to keep dry.” 

Frieda chuckles. “True.”

Just as the ex-experimenter stands up, the soft red glow from the laser cuts out, plunging the cavern into darkness.

“Oh! The door’s finally open. Let me just switch back over…” Frieda clicks her wrist projector and the little orb reverts to its lantern setting. Familiar silver light brightens their surroundings once more. Giddy with excitement, Frieda grabs her pack and clothes from the floor. She dons her hat and shoes, ties her jumpsuit around her waist, and then motions to her girlfriend. “C’mon, let’s go see.” 

Putting on her hat, Susan stuffs her dress down into her pack and throws it over her shoulder as she rises to her feet. She then quickly joins Frieda’s side at the vault door. Its array of locks and seals are melted clean through, leaving a large circle of metal cut out at its center.

“Mind moving that out of the way?” Frieda prompts. 

“Oh, sure. Um, you might want to stand back.”

As her girlfriend steps away, Susan approaches and grabs the hunk of scrap by its handle wheel. Her muscles tense and, straining against several tons of steel, she yanks it from the frame. The bottom releases a metallic shriek as it scrapes across the stone floor. Susan slowly rolls the thick cylinder to one side before she deposits it against the cavern wall.

“Whew!” Susan pants, wiping her forearm across her brow. 

“Good job, Suze!”

“Thanks. So, *huff* what do we got?”

The glow orb passes through the hole at the press of a button, revealing a long metal corridor. Several desiccated human skeletons are huddled up against the corners of the entrance. Frieda steps through the threshold and pads lightly down the hallway, careful not to disturb their final resting place. Susan follows along, also mindful of her footfall amidst the exposed femurs littering the ground. The hall terminates at a long-broken hatch that transitions into what was once a small decontamination room. Multiple shower stalls, wash stations, and rotten hose fixtures line the stark stainless-steel room. They pass through another hatch on the opposite wall and enter into a much larger chamber. It appears to have been a common work area of some description, outfitted with all the associated accoutrements: workstations, tables, benches, and the like. Rows of filing cabinets dominate the entire right side of the room, while the leftmost corner houses the remains of a small kitchenette. Everything is either tattered, worn, rusted, or completely destroyed. A few more skeletons huddle in groups of two or three along the walls.

At the center of the bulkhead across from them is another thick steel vault door. Though nowhere near as large as the one preceding it, it clearly houses something of great importance. The two explorers cross the room and examine it.

“You gonna cut through this one, too?”

“I don’t think we’ll need to, this time.” Frieda says.

She motions toward two skeletons hunched up next to the door on their left. A key hangs from a plastic wire around each of their necks. Frieda delicately tugs them off over their skulls. Sure enough, two matching key slots are set on either side of the door frame. She passes one over to Susan and they both insert them.

“On three, okay?”

Susan nods.

“One…two…three!”

The pair twist the keys simultaneously, giving off a loud click as the locking bolts disengage. Frieda grabs the spoke handle, spins it, then pulls. A hiss of pressurized air escapes as the door unseals and swings open. Behind it is a small corridor with yet another door, identical to the one they’d just opened. They unlock it just the same, yet as Frieda pulls on the handle, it doesn’t budge. Frieda grunts and pulls harder. There’s the tiniest bit of give, but it remains firmly in place.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s *nngh* jammed up or something.”

“Here, let me help.”

Susan wraps her hand atop Frieda’s and, together, they give the handle a powerful yank. There is a violent rush of air around them as the door finally pops open, whipping up in a hard roar across Susan’s hair and the ears on Frieda’s hat. The gale breaks off after only a second or two, but not before it pulls the glow orb inside the rapidly recompressing room, bringing light – possibly the first in centuries – to that long-dark place. Frieda slips in after it through the widening crack.

She gasps and claps a hand over her mouth at what she finds on the other side.

Paintings, sculptures, artifacts, books, film reels, cases upon cases of USB sticks and hard drives – a veritable treasure trove of old-world art from a multitude of cultures. By some miracle, almost every item is impeccably preserved. She can hardly believe her own eyes as she takes it all in. The door opens wider behind her and Susan steps in. She lets out an impressed whistle as she glances about.

“Wow. Guess it wasn’t military after all.”

“No…they…they were just trying to keep it all safe at the end. And they did.”

Frieda takes a few steps off to the side and runs her fingers reverently along the leather-bound spine of a book nestled amongst others in a nearby bookshelf. She inhales deeply at the stale scent of old book pages permeating the air and scans their titles. She knows a few, but the majority of them had, up until this point, been utterly lost to time. Frieda blushes hotly, suddenly embarrassed. Here they were, in the presence of some of humanity’s finest masterpieces, stark naked and still reeking of sex. It seemed…indecent of them to be here in such a state, like they were desecrating hallowed ground. As she makes to untie her jumpsuit from her hips and redress, her eyes alight by chance upon a dark bronze statuette on a stand near the center of the room. It’s an old sculpture depicting a nude, youthful woman – similar to her own proportions – with arms held aloft, palms facing upward, almost as though in welcome. Its expression reads as one of pleasant serenity. She then feels Susan’s brawny arms fold around her in a hug from the rear.

“We really lucked out finding this place, huh?”

“Mm. Yeah. Incredible just to be here.”

She laces her fingers through Susan’s and plants a kiss atop her girlfriend’s hand.

Susan coos, reciprocating with a peck on the cheek. “I’m glad it turned out to be something that you really love.”

“It is.” Frieda replies simply. She stands there, previous embarrassment completely forgotten within her love’s tender hold. Nearly a full minute passes until she speaks again:

“We’ve got to get this stuff out of here. It doesn’t deserve to sit in the dark forever.”

“Uh, Frie, I’m pretty sure the ship can’t carry all this. Besides, getting it out of the caves, alone, would take days.”

“Hm. You’re right. We’ll need to tell Princess Bubblegum about this place. Or Minerva. They’re the only ones in Ooo with the resources to get more peeps out here.”

“Good plan,” Susan remarks as she releases her. “But you still want to take something for a keepsake, don’t you?”

A sheepish smile breaks across the smaller woman’s face. “Yes. I kinda, really do.”

“Go ahead; pick something so we can close this place up.”

Eagerly, Frieda wades into the edge of the hoard and plucks the small statuette up from its pedestal. She cradles the surprisingly weighty artwork in her arms, then carefully picks her way back over to Susan’s side.

“Alright, let’s go. One of those tunnels outside should put us out on the island again.”

“Sure.”

Heading back from whence they came, Susan and Frieda fasten both vault doors behind them. Susan glances over at the little figure in Frieda’s arm as they twist the keys on the outer entryway.

“That’s pretty.”

“I thought so, too.”

“What made you want to pick it?”

“…I’m not sure,” Frieda says once they move into the common area. She looks down at the sculpture and runs a thumb across the curve of its miniature abdomen. “I guess I just like how it makes me feel.”

“We should find a nice place on the ship to put it. Maybe over by the bed. What do you think?”

“Sounds like the perfect spot, Suze.”

Susan beams at this. She scoops up the smaller woman with one hand, then places her on her shoulder. Frieda giggles and brings up her holo-map as they head back out towards the caverns.


End file.
